Feisty Birdie
by AwesomePancakes707
Summary: A car crash isn't fun. An overprotective boyfriend isn't fun. Being bathed like an infant isn't fun. Hopefully, just hopefully, Lovino will be able to get used to the fussy albino lover of his. Prumano. Rated T for language.


**__Heyo, I'm back-ish. I keep running into writer's block and such, my dearest apologies. This is a request from someone, a Prumano fanfiction. Like always, constructive __****__criticism is always appreciated! I hope that you enjoy!__****__**

* * *

'_The feisty Italian scowled at the albino, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his nose up. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, you bastard," He huffed, stepping forward into the street, his amber gaze widening as a car sped down the street, a cry bubbling past his lips when it came into contact with his body._

_Blood poured onto the streets._

_A screech escaped the stark-white haired male as he rushed over to his lover, cradling his unconscious body in his arms._

_The driver stepped out of the car, his hands up and his eyes wide, apologies spilling from his mouth._

_The man who had been driving the car, that was now speckled with blood, nearly ended up in the ER as well with how hard the self-dubbed Prussian had punched him._

_Sirens blared as the ambulance rolled down the street, paramedics lifting the unconscious brunette onto a stretcher, piling him into the vehicle before speeding off to the hospital.'_

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Gilbert cleared his throat and looked up when a nurse approached him. "You can see Mr. Vargas now, sir. Luckily the wounds weren't overly severe. Just a concussion, a chipped tooth, and a broken leg. Please be quiet and gentle, Mr. Beilschmidt. For obvious reasons, he has quite the headache," She explained in a soft tone before directing the albino to the room that his lover was being kept in.

"B-Birdie…" Gilbert whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the other's form, all the color flushed from the Italian's face, the only noises filling the room being the brunette's breathing and the steady 'beep' that the heart monitor gave.

"Be quiet… Jerk…" Came the mumbled response, his eyes flickering up, his hazel gaze meeting the albino's blood red one, the corners of his mouth twitching downwards in a scowl. "Should have warned me that t-the car was comin'," He muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

Lovino's left leg was suspended slightly in the air, wrapped tightly in a cast. A bandage was wrapped around the Italian's head, his hair pushed up slightly in order to make room for it. A slight, hardly noticeable lisp plagued his voice due to the chipped front tooth he had, but even with all the things that had happened to the other, it didn't hide the slight amusement in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Gilbert murmured, the tears still brimming his eyes as he rushed over, pausing for a moment before wrapping his arms around the other in a gentle embrace. "I promise that I'll take care of you until you're better," He mumbled, ignoring the other's protests as he took a seat, beginning to go into detail of all the things he'd do for the other.

* * *

A few days later when Lovino was released from the hospital, he struggled against the bridal style hold that Gilbert had him in, cursing like a sailor as he pushed against his chest. "Be careful, Birdie! I don't want to drop you!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide as he made his way into the house.

"It's better than being in your stupid hold, you stupid bastard," Lovino grunted, folding his arms over his chest, his mind filled with thoughts of how he was going to get revenge of the albino once he was out of the incredibly stupid cast the doctors made him wear.

Once the grumpy Italian was set down on the couch, he refused to look at the other, only letting a smile form on his face when a slice of pizza with extra olives and a glass of wine was set on the coffee table. '_Maybe this treatment won't be to bad. Wait scratch that,'_ His thoughts were interrupted as Gilbert gripped the slice of pizza in between his fingers, holding it up to the other's mouth.

"I can eat my own food, jerk," He muttered, reluctantly taking a bite of the steaming hot slice of pizza, unable but mentally note how delicious it was. Stringy cheese, the perfect amount of sauce, a perfectly crunchy crust, juicy olives… Shaking his head slightly, he reached for the glass of wine, grunting when the albino gripped the delicate stem of the cup for him.

"Honestly, bastard, I am not a helpless infant," He hissed under his breath, yanking the glass from the other, his brown eyes narrowing in distaste as some of the purple liquid sloshed over the side of the cup, spilling onto his lap.

"Birdie!" Gilbert's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed a handful of tissues, dabbing them to the moisture, soaking up some of the liquid.

"Fuck… It's all sticky," Lovino sighed, pulling the damp fabric away from his skin, shuddering at the cool, slimy feel of it.

"You'll have to take a bath," The Prussian murmured, biting the inside of his cheek as he rushed out of the room, grabbing some saran wrap.

After wrapping a heavy layer around the brunette's cast, he picked up the Italian, ignoring his sounds of protest as he walked into the bathroom, setting him on the counter as he filled the bathtub with water.

Once he deemed that the tub was full and the water was warm enough for his lover, he had Lovino undress before undressing himself, picking up the Italian and setting him in the roomy bathtub, getting in a few moments later.

"Honestly, jerk. I can bathe without assistance," Lovino snarled, scrunching up his nose as the other grabbed a cloth, soaking it in water before putting soap on it, beginning to scrub at his back.

"I know, Birdie, but I want to help," Gilbert replied, humming softly as he washed the other, grabbing a cup from the side and filling it with water. One hand covered the brunette's eyes as the other dumped the water onto his hair, drenching it.

"What the hell?" Lovino spluttered, coughing slightly as some of the water got in his mouth.

"I'm going to wash your hair, Birdie, duh," The albino replied, sticking out his tongue slightly in concentration as he put some shampoo into his palms, beginning to work it into the other's hair.

The Italian couldn't help the soft sigh of relaxation that bubbled past his lips, his eyes drifting shut, the male leaning into the other.

Maybe he had fallen asleep, he didn't know, but all of a sudden he was being lifted out of the bathtub, a towel scrubbing at his hair and body to dry it off. Drowsily, he tugged on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck. "Don't think I'm happy about being carried, you bastard," He muttered, shutting his eyes as the other brought him into the bedroom.

"I didn't think you were, Birdie," Gilbert replied, pulling the covers up to Lovino's shoulders before getting into the bed with him, humming as he began to rub the brunette's neck.

"How long do I have to wear this dumb cast again, Gil…?" The Italian inquired, humming in content as the other pressed his fingers into the muscles in his neck.

"Ah… I think about six to eight weeks. Why?" Gilbert replied in the form of a question, focusing his attention on the other.

"Fuck," Lovino muttered, not wanting to be treated like an infant for over a month by the other. Oh well, maybe he could use it to his advantage. At least he wouldn't have to make breakfast for a handful of weeks, and being fed was nice. He could pay more attention to the television.

Slowly, the pair of lovers dozed off, Gilbert being awoken in the morning by a grouchy Lovino, who demanded ripe tomatoes.

* * *

**That's all, folks. xD.**

**Well, may the maple be ever in your flavor.**

**Awesomepancakes707**


End file.
